dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Gutter of Misery
Overview The Gutter of Misery is comprised of a relatively safe Stairwell-area entered from the Vault of Defiled Truth and contains an entrance to Warrior's Respite, and a second area that resembles a winding sewer. At the sewer's end is an entrance to the Shrine of Futile Truths. The broken grate behind Chest 12 leads to a hazardous area of roots and heights that holds a Macabre Sculpture inside a pipe exit at its end. Description Coming from Vault of Defiled Truth the player enters the (relatively) safer of the Gutter of Misery's two sections. If coming up the stairs the entrance to ''Vault of Defiled Truth ''is to the left of the player. The entrance to ''Warrior's Respite ''is up the second flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs to the right (coming down the stairs) is the tunnel that takes the player to the winding sewer where two Vile Eyes are always present Pre-Daimon. The other enemies are either Saurians and Giant Saurians or Sulfur Saurians and Giant Sulfur Saurians. This is the second location where Elder Ogre or Death encounters happen. Notes * A significant portion of the Gutter of Misery is water deep enough to inflict the drenched condition on party members. Wearing a Ring of Desiccation, though it will not confer immunity to being drenched, will immediately dispel it once the character gets out of the water that caused the condition. The Ring of Desiccation will also immediately relight the lantern if the character was using one. Lacking the Ring of Desiccation, the application of one Sobering Wine will clear all of the party's status effects and make the party immune to all further status effects for the next 90 seconds, including the Drenching that causes Lanterns to go out. The Monk's Periapt confers Impervious to the user. Impervious grants immunity to all debilitations, including drenched, for 90 seconds. The Monk's Periapt also immediately clears all debilitations inflicted upon the user. Enemies *Vile Eyes *Goblin Shaman *Maneater *Giant Saurian *Sulfur Saurian *Leapworm *Giant Undead *Poison Undead *Eliminators *Greater Goblins *Corrupted Pawns *Elder Ogre (random encounter) *Death (random encounter) Pre-Daimon spawns: * Vile Eye (x 2) * Sulfur Saurian (x 2) * Giant Sulfur Saurian (x 2) * Saurian * Giant Saurian * Elder Ogre (random encounter) * Leapworm Post-Daimon spawns: * Eliminators * Goblin Shaman * Greater Goblin * Corrupted Pawns * Giant Undead * Poison Undead * Death (random encounter) Related Quests *The Wages of Death II *The Wages of Death IV *Visions of the End I *Visions of the End II *Visions of the End III Loot *Possible chest loot (refer to map): *1 **Liftstone **Auspicious Incense **Jewel of Antilight **Panacea *2 **Wroth Mask **Panacea **Winter's Path Tome **Shattered Earth Tome *3 **Black Leather Gloves **Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 ** Extrinsic Waistguard **Rift Cluster **Rift Bicrystal ** Twilight Greaves *4 **Steel Beak **Golden Ring **Purple Longkilt ** Dark Over-Knee Boots **Wakestone Shard **Laurel Circlet **Twilight Manicae **Surging Light Tome **Rancid Bait Meat **Maneater ** Dragon's Pain (Post-Daimon) **Carnation (Post-Daimon?) ** Rift Bicrystal (Post-Daimon) *5 **Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 **Rift Bicrystal **Maneater **Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) ** Rift Polycrystal (Post-Daimon) *6 **Steel Beak **Purple Longkilt ** Dark Over-Knee Boots **Snakeskin Purse **Laurel Circlet **Twilight Manicae **Maneater **Carnation (Post-Daimon) ** Dragon's Pain (Post-Daimon) ** Rift Polycrystal (Post-Daimon) *7 **Alchemick Vest (Pre-Daimon) ** Twilight Mask (Pre-Daimon) **Gleaming Bangles **Snakeskin Purse **Rancid Bait Meat **Wakestone **Maneater ** Font of Constitution (Post-Daimon) ** Rift Polycrystal (Post-Daimon) *8 **Pilgrim's Charm (Pre-Daimon) ** Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) ** Nimble Earring (Pre-Daimon) **Ancient Cape ** Maneater ** Rift Cluster ** Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 (Post-Daimon?) ** Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 (Post-Daimon?) ** Fiendish Extract (Post-Daimon?) *9 **Blue Kite Shield ** Gleaming Bangles **Jewel of Vicissitude **Silverwheat Paste ** Snakeskin Purse ** Maneater ** Font of Constitution (Post-Daimon) *10 **Cast Stone **Liftstone **Maneater ** Solar Numen ** Frigid Finger (Post-Daimon) **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) *11 **Extrinsic Waistguard (Pre-Daimon) **Twilight Greaves (Pre-Daimon) **Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 **Black Leather Gloves ** Rift Cluster **Rift Bicrystal *12 **Golden Ring (Pre-Daimon) **Purple Longkilt (Pre-Daimon) **Steel Beak (Pre-Daimon) **Twilight Manicae (Pre-Daimon) ** Dark Over-Knee Boots **Laurel Circlet **Maneater ** Wakestone Shard ** Carnation (Post-Daimon) ** Rancid Bait Meat (Post-Daimon) *13 **Panacea **Rift Crystal **Maneater ** Winter's Path Tome ** Wroth Mask *Can be gathered: **Macabre Sculpture (located through a broken grate, accessed by jumping into a sewer tunnel to the south). **Pyrepipe *Can be mined from Ore Deposits **Copper Ore **Hunk of Platinum **Moonstone Category:Dark Arisen: Locations Category:Quests Category:Notice Board Quests Category:Dark Arisen: Request Board Quests Category:Items Category:Dark Arisen: Items Category:Quest Items Category:Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Loot